simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Georgette
Georgette was the seventh named storm, fifth hurricane, and fourth major hurricane of the 2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Georgette's duration was between June 19 and June 25. Georgette was a category 4 hurricane that mainly affected the Biolixi Islands with 150 mph winds. Georgette made landall on the Eastern Biolixi Island as a category 4, devestating the coast. Georgette was considered the 3rd most devestating storm to hit the Biolixi Islands. Meteorological History On June 17 an area of disturbed weather moving west, had developed a low pressure area. The National Hurricane Center gave the system a 90% chance of developing on June 18; on June 19, Tropical Depression Seven formed. On June 20 Seven intensified into Tropical Storm Georgette with winds of 60 mph. Even though Georgette was only a tropical storm at the time and due to the direction it was moving in, Georgette's possible major intensification lead to mandatory evacutations on the southeast coast of the Eastern Biolixi Island. On June 20 Georgette strengthened into a category 1 hurricane. The National Hurricane Center forecasted that Georgette could rapidly intensify before making landfall; because of their forecasts and that the fact that Georgette was now a hurricane, this lead to major evacuations of the southern portion of the Eastern Biolixi Island. Just as the National Hurricane Center forecasted, Georgette rapidly intensified into a major hurricane on June 21; and on that same day Georgette made landfall as a monster category 4 hurricane. Georgette continued to be a hurricane as it moved over high elevations of the Eastern Biolixi Island. Georgette was soon back over warm waters and strengthened back to a major hurricane and made its second landfall as a category 4 aswell on June 23. Late on June 23 Georgette began to weaken as dry air approached the system; Georgette weakened drasticaly into a tropical storm. Georgette briefly attained category 1 status but then quickly weakened; Georgette then dissipated on June 25. Georgette is considered the 3rd most devestating hurricane to strike the Biolixi Islands in history; with 17.6 billion simoleons in damage and nearly 2,000 deaths. Preparations and Impact Eastern Biolixi Island Since the Eastern Biolixi Island is prone to many major hurricanes, the department of Hurricane Risk Situations always provides as many helpful things as they can, no matter how big the hurricane is. Georgette made landfall as a category 4 and devestated the coast. By itself, Georgette caused 8.8 billion simoleons in damage and killed around 1,400 sims. Southern Biolixi Island Georgette also made a landfall as a category 4 here. The Southern Biolixi Island Department of Hurricane Risk Situations also provided everything necassary for a major situation. Georgette made landfall with 145 mph winds. Georgette killed about 500 sims and caused 9.2 billion simoleons in damage to the Southern Biolixi Island. Retirement Due to the devastation caused by Hurricane Georgette, the name "Georgette" was retired by the National Hurricane Center and replaced by "Georgia" for the 2017 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. See also *Hurricane Fred *2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season ---- Category:Storms Category:Category 4 Hurricane